The Hacker's Notebook Part Two!
by midnight's fat
Summary: Spongebob is a hack! Patrick comes to confront him. Read on to see what thing that Spongebob is doing!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Spongebob Squarepants at all considering the fact I have no money

Dear, Whomever it may concern

If you are wondering why I am running away with my best friend Patrick, I will tell you. But unfortunately I am in no position

to tell you. So you must do some of your own detecive work. I know it will be hard but you will learn if you can use logic thoughts...

"Hmmm" Spongebob cleared his throat. "Sometimes hacking can be a very hard job. But alot easier when you get paid for it."

"Oh, ok thanks Spongebob."

"Oh yes, anytime." said Spongebob "Well now that your training is done you can begin your work. I have to go see my boss now"

"Ahoy!, Mr. Krabs"

"Spongebob, how many passwords have you gotten?"

"Ummm thats just what I wanted to talk to you about"

"Yes, Spongebob I have taken a few looks at your computer, and it seems that you have not been doing much work latley."

"Well, sir that is because-"

"Look Spongebob I can't pay you to goof around on your computer."

"But sir I-"

"Spongebob, your fired!"

"Mr. Krabs please!"

"Spongebob, I wannt you out of my place."

"Alright." Spongebob said glumly. " But I will be back! And you won't like me!"

After leaving the Krusty Krab, Spongebob returned home and got started on a new project.

"One where nobody can boss me around!" He shouted.

"Hey! shutup Spongebob!" Shouted Squidward through his window.

"Oh Hi Squidward. Hey why don't you come over. I'm making a program where I can take over the krusty krab"

"Spongebob I have so many better things to-" Squidward started "Did you sayy thatt you could control everything in the krusty krab?"

"Yep. Every single thing."

"hmmmm" Squidward thought "I could use that"

"Hey Spongebob! could that program take care of my paycheck?"

"Anything and more!" Spongebob replied

"Well, how about I help you with that little buddy!"

"Wow! Really?"

"You bet!" Squidward responded very slyly.


	2. Chapter 2

I DON'T OWN SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS. NONE OF THE LOGOS OR ANYTHING!

"What the?" Mr. Krabs wondered "Why is it so cold around here"

"Who touched my THERMOSTAT!" Mr. Krabs shouted storming out of his office

"Hey! We are freezing too!" Replied a worker in Mr. Krabs' underground hacker office

Mr. Krabs looked for the thermostat. He found it around the computer where Spongebob did his work.

"Ughh, if only Spongebob were still here. He would fix this." Mr. Krabs muttered

Meanwhile in Spongebobs fruit house,

"Hey Squiward, are you getting hungry?" Spongebob asked

The two were getting down to business on their neeww program thaat would connect them to the krusty krabs power grid. It's bank accoounts. Everything. In fact it was already doing some damage...

"Yeah, Spongebob "Its working" Squidward said blankly

"oops" Spongebob apoligized. "Well you should just raise your paycheck, and go Squidward. There isn't much left to do."

"Oh no I'll help you with it. No! I've got a better idea! I will do it all myself."

"Wow! Really?"

"Oh Yes."

"Oh why thank you Squidward!"

"My pleasure" Squidward said

This was followed up by a knock on the door.

"Oh let me go get that." Said Spongebob

It was Patrick.

"Patrick! Come in! Come in!"

"Hello Spongebob." Patrick began "I must talk to in private about a very important subject. Of which no one can know about."

"Are you sure?"

"There is no reason for me not to be."

Spongebob took Patrick into his bathroom. It had been upgraded since publics view for a while. In fact it was now pretty much a living room with a toilet!

"C-come in" Spongebob said nervously " Most private room in the house. I know you like th vynil carpet." He said trying to ease the matter

"So, what can I do you for?"

"Spongebob you know why I am here."

"Ummm.. I d-d-don't know what you're talking about..." Spongebob trailed off

"Spongebob I will ask you this onc-" Patrick almost finished, but a smack from spongebob stopped him in his tracks

Ahh yes, it was true. Spongebob had sent a swift hand at his former best friends face.

"Spongebob! How could you!" Patrick cried (I mean he was crying) "What the-"

Spongebob was gone. It was crazy. All he needed were those few precious seconds that Patrick was still in shock.

"I must find him!" Patrick shouted

He continued searching until he passed Spongebob's bedroom and heard weird moaning.

"Ohhhhhh"

"Squidward!" Patrick realized "I'm coming for ya!"

"Ahhhhhhh. Patrick..."

"You will be alright my friend."

"He left out the window."

"What?" Patrick inquired

"Spongebob. If you stay here you will never catch him." Squidward said humbly "Goodbye. Patrick. I'm over. I tried. But I couldn't stop him."

"Stop him from what?" Patrick demanded

"He was going to realease a revalation virus!"

"WHAT?"

"Yes. And then-..." Squidward splutterd, and shook. and then his head fell back.

Patrick felt Squidward's neck. Squidward was undoubtfully dead.

"What has happened to the friend that I used to know?" Patrick asked himself

"_You're going down for this Spongebob Squarepants._ "


End file.
